Disneyland London Resort
Disneyland Resort opens in one of the most famous cities in the world. Disneyland Resort London opened in 2025. Features familiar attractions and some new ones. The Resort is the biggest of all Disney Resorts. It has Four Theme Parks: Magic Kingdom, Pixar Place, Disney's London Studios and Disney's London Adventure. (Can you please not edit this Wiki as I need this for work so please do not edit it. Thank You.) Main Street U.S.A. (Magic Kingdom) Attractions: *Disneyland Railway *Main Street Vehicles *Main Street Cinema *City Hall *Town Square Theatre *Dream Along with Mickey Restaurants: *The Crystal Palace *Casey's Corner *The Ice Cream Corner Shopping: *Emporium *Main Street Confectionary *Main Street Gallery *Curtain Call Collectibles *Chapeau Hat Shoppe Trafalgar Square (Magic Kingdom) Attractions: *The Hall of Prime Ministers *Haunted Mansion *Liberty Belle Riverboat *Soarin' Over Britain Restaurants: *McDonald's *Trafalgar Tree Tavern Fantasyland (Magic Kingdom) Attractions: *Alice in Wonderland *Disney Palace *Disney Palace Mystery Tour *Casey Jr. Circus Train *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *The Mickey Mouse Revue *Storybook Land Canal Boats *Princess Fantasy Faire *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *It's a Small World *Prince Charming's Regal Carrousel *Camelot: The Legend *Peter Pan's Flight *Mad Tea Party *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Snow White's Scary Adventures *Disneyland Railway *Matterhorn Bobsleds Restaurants: *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Cinderella's Royal Table *Gaston's Tavern *Pinocchio Village Haus Shopping: *Storybook Treats *Princesses Stand *Wonderland's Gift Shop *Cedric's Lair *Toad Hall Restaurant *The Old Mil Tomorrowland (Magic Kingdom) Attractions: *Disneyland Railway *Rocket Jets *Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover *Star Tours: The Adventure Continues *Autopia *Space Mountain *Captain EO's Tribute *Stitch's Great Escape *Stitch's Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride *Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress *Adventure in Micro World Restaurants: *Cool Ship *Tomorrowland Terrace Restaurant Shopping: *Mickey's Star Traders *Stitch's Beach Shop *Merchant of Venus Frontierland (Magic Kingdom) Attractions: *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Frontierland Shooting Range *Disneyland Railway *Legends of the Wild West *Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue *Tom Sawyer Island Restaurants: *The Diamond Horseshoe *Golden Oak Outpost Shopping: *Al's Toy Barn Adventureland (Magic Kingdom) Attractions: *Jungle Cruise *Magic Carpets of Agrabah *Pirates of the Caribbean *Tarzan's Treehouse *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow *A Pirate's Adventure - Interactive Quest Restaurants: *Aloha Isle *Tortuga Tavern Shopping: *Island Supply *Agrabah's Bazaar Critter Country (Magic Kingdom) Attractions: *Splash Mountain *The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Country Bear Jamboree *Disneyland Railway *Pooh's Honey Hunt *Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes Shopping: *Briar Patch *Hundred Acre Goods Mickey's ToonTown (Magic Kingdom) Attractions: *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *The Barnstormer *Disneyland Railroad *Toon Park *Jolley Trolley *Gadget's Go Coaster Entertainment: *Mickey and Minnie's Country House *Goofy's Playhouse *Donald and Daisy's Boat *Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse Restaurants: *Daisy's Diner *Pluto's Dog House *Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt *Toon Up Treats Shopping: *Gag Factory *Mickey's Toontown Fair Souvenirs *Toontown Five & Dime Toy Story Land (Pixar Place) Attractions: *Buzz Lightyear's Space Blasters *RC Racer *Slinky Dog Zig Zag Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *Toy Story Midway Mania Restauants: *Woody and Jesse's Snack Round Up *Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet *Mr and Mrs Potato Head's Eating Fun Shopping: *Andy's Toy Box Deep Blue Sea (Pixar Place) Attractions: *Finding Nemo Submarine's Voyage *Crush's Coaster *Finding Nemo The Musical *Turtle Talk with Crush *The Sea's with Marvin and Dorey Restaurants: *Sydney's Dentist Waiting Room Shopping: *Fish are Friends not Food Cars Land (Pixar Place) Attractions: *Radiator Springs Speedway *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters Restaurants: *Cozy Cone Motel *Flo's V8 Cafe *Fillmore's Taste In Shopping: *Ramone's House of Body Art *Sarge's Surplus Art *Radiator Springs Curios Bugs Land (Pixar Place) Attractions: *It's Tough to be a Bug *Flik's Flyers *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *Tuck and Roll's Drive Em Buggies Restaurants: *Bountiful Valley Farm Shopping: *P.T. Flea Market *Farmers Market *Sam Andreas Shakes Monsters Inc. (Pixar Place) Attractions: *Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor *Mike and Sully to the Rescue *Monsters Inc. Ride & Go Seek Restaurants: *Monsters Inc. Mess Room Shopping: *Monsters Inc. Gift Shop The Rest (Pixar Place) Attractions: *An Incredible Attraction *The Great Balloon Ride *Ratatouille Kitchin Clamity *Wall-E The Extraordinar-E Adventure Ride Restaurants: *Disney Blockbuster Cafe Indiana's Adventures (Disney's London Studios) Attractions: *Indiana Jones: Temple of the Forbidden Eye *Indiana Jones: Epic Stunt Spectular! *Indiana Jones: Temple of the Peril *Indiana Jones: The Secret of the Stone Tiger Restaurants: *Arnie's Diner Shopping: *Cairo Markets *Indiana Jones Gift Truck *Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost Marvel Land (Disney's London Studios) Attractions: *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man *The Incredible Hulk Coaster *Storm Force Accelatron *Fantasticar *X Men: Danger Room *Avengers Assemble Restaurants: *Stark's Malibu Beach House Shopping: *Avengers Tower *Baxter Building Sunset Boulevard (Disney's London Studios) Attractions: *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Honey I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster featuring The Beatles *The Magic of Disney Animation *The Great Movie Ride Restaurants: *50's Prime Time Cafe *Aslan's Table Shopping: *It's a Wonderful Shop *Rock 'n' Roll Cafe *Mickey's of London Backstage (Disney's London Studios) Attractions: *Studio Backlot Tour *Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream *Armageddon Special Effects Shopping: *Backstage Snacks Show Lot (Disney's London Studios) Attractions: *Fantasmic *X Factor UK: The Live Experience *Muppet*Vision 3D Restaurants: *Hollywood & Vine Shopping: *X-Factor Gift Shop Paradise Pier (Disney's London Adventure) Attractions: *Goofy's Sky School *London Screamin *Mickey's Fun Eye *Silly Symphony Swings *World of Colour *Golden Zephyr Restaurants: *Goofy's Restaurants *House of Mouse *East High's Food Room Shopping: *Broadwalk Bazaar *Treasures in Paradise Thames Wharf (Disney's London Adventure) Attractions: *Thames River Run *Big Thames Mountain Runaway Mine Cars *Storm-Rider Restaurants: *Burger King *Subway Shopping: *Thames Side Souvenirs London DisneySea (Disney's London Adventure) Attractions: *Under the Sea Journey of the Little Mermaid *King Triton's Carousel of the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure *Atlantis Attack! Restaurants: *King Triton's Ball Room *Ulysses Mess Room Shopping: *Ariel and Flounder's Collection London's Animal Kingdom (Disney's London Adventure) Attractions: *Kilimanjaro Safaris *Robin Hood's Sherwood Forest *Primeval Whirl *The Tree of Life *Simba's Adventures Restaurants: *Rainforest Cafe *KFC *Tusker House Restaurant *Yak & Yeti Restaurant *Restaurant Hakuna Matata Shopping: *Mombasa Marketplace *The Outpost Shop *Out of the Wild *Disney Outfitters Jules Verne's Land (Disney's London Adventure) Attractions: *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Journey to the Center of the Earth *From the Earth to the Moon *Around the World in 80 Days *The Mysterious Island Shopping: *The Mysterious Shop Downtown Disney Entertainment: *Buffalo Bill Wild West Show *Cineworld Cinema *Imax Theatre *Disney Arcade *Splitsville Luxury Lanes *Sky Sports Bar *DisneyQuest *Cirque du Soleil Restaurants: *McDonald's *Earl of Sandwich *Cafe Mickey *Planet Hollywood *Starbucks *Burger King *KFC *ESPN Zone Shopping: *World of Disney *Lego Store *Once Upon a Toy *Disney Pin Traders *Cirque du Soleil Boutique *Disney Quest Emporium Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Disneyland London Resort